Lost Innocence
by Tori-Da-Mutt
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles. This will be updated spastically. Expect nothing too important- just ways to cure writers block.
1. The power of Wolves

**Name:** The Power of Wolves

**Characters: **Akatsuki

**Date:** May 9, 2011

**Warnings: **Language, cruelty, smarty-pants-ness

This was going to kill him.

He got that Ookami had wolf ears. Yeah, they were cool. He understood that having a big bushy tail makes you seem super cute. He really did.

But what Hidan _didn't_ understand, was _why _she was in Akatsuki.

It doesn't matter how cute you are. You have to be strong, powerful, and have done something to catch Pein's eye. But this girl Ookami that he brought in seemed… well, powerless. She was definitely strange, being a half-wolf, half-human, but that didn't make her worthy of joining an organization of S-class criminals. Hell, she couldn't even get into the top cupboards she was so short! She had to walk around with Kisame to do just about _anything _around the hideout!

He angrily swung his scythe, slamming it into the rocks outside and successfully chopping them in half. And what was worse, everyone believed in her "abilities," but only three people had actually experienced them, and they were The Transvestite Dei-_chan, _Sasori the Puppet, and Pein himself. And to top it off, none of them would even start to explain why she was so powerful!

He huffed in both annoyance and tiredness, and sat on the ground under a tree, stabbing his scythe into the ground. "The fucking baby, walking around with her stupid shark-bastard and that Jashin-damned plushy. She's nothing but a fucking bitchy little brat." He huffed. As if on cue, Kisame emerged from the woods with the accused sleeping in his arms, that purple rabbit plush toy clutched to her chest like some four-year-old.

The sight angered Hidan even more. _That damn fish treats her like a fucking princess!_ He simply watched for a minute, then charged to his feet and after the blue skinned man, yelling his name.

Kisame quickly hushed him, watching the girl in her arms snuggle deeper into his arms, her tail wrapping around her while her ears flattened out a bit. "What do you want, Hidan?" He whispered, looking down at the man.

"What the fuck is so special about that bitch?" He demanded. "She's so weak! How in hell did she earn a place in the Jashin-damn Akatsuki?"

The blue skinned man chuckled, continuing on his way inside. "You'd be real surprised, kid. She's not as weak as you think she is."

"Then why the fuck does she act like such a fucking baby?"

Kisame cast a glance over his shoulder at him. "…She's had it pretty bad. When things get her stressed, she devolves." He somewhat shrugged, trying not to wake the wolf-girl in his arms. "It makes her feel safe and keeps her from killing us all in our sleep. Might as well make it nice for her."

Oh yeah, this mystery was going to kill him.

"Hey, Dei-Chan!" the blonde bomber turned, groaning to himself when he saw Hidan standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, Un?" He grumbled, returning to making two lunches.

"What the hell is so special about that bitch?" The elder demanded. "She's a little fucking pussy. How in Jashin's name did she get into Akatsuki?"

The blonde cringer at the memory of when he had openly questioned Ookami's abilities, and nearly dropped the small bottle of sprinkles in his hand. "I-I can't talk about that, un. If you want to know, go ask her."

The Jashinist scowled, getting closer to lean over the younger's shoulder. "Why are you…? Oh Hell No!" His jaw dropped when he realized what Deidara was doing. "I can't believe this! You're making her _lunch?_ Since when are you her Maid?"

"Hidan, either get something to eat, or leave me the hell alone, un." Said blonde shook a few sprinkles onto the peanut butter toast before putting the bottle up and lifting the two lunches- one a sandwich for himself, the other peanut butter toast with sprinkles and a juice box for Ookami. "Besides, she's adorable, un."

With that, he walked away, leaving Hidan alone in the kitchen, no closer to solving the mystery around the new girl than he was that morning.

Hidan leaned against the doorframe, watching the rest of the Akatsuki playing a game with a small girl sporting white wolf ears, a fluffy white tail, and hair past her waist a darker shade of blue than the ocean. As he watched, the girl laughed aloud as Sasori failed to repeat the sequence in the right order, eliminating himself.

The second Ookami's turn came around, she repeated without hesitation, "Apple, BOOM, Coffee, Dei-san, Expired, Fictional, Generation, Helix, Impossible, Jashin, Kitty, Lollipop, Maximum, Notorious, and Opposition! Tobi-san's turn!"

The orange masked man attempted feebly to remember all the words.

"Is that it?" Hidan asked without thinking. "You chose her because she's a fucking living database?"

Pein glared at him. "No, Hidan. While Ookami's intellect is definitely a plus to having her join us, it's only the tip of what she's capable of."

Hidan scoffed at the idea, leaning over the back of the couch. "Please. Show me one fucking thing she can do other than remembering a long chain of Jashin-damned words."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Kakuzu, can we use your laptop?"

The cash monger eyed him suspiciously, then handed him a small white rectangle. Kisame took it and laid it on the table in front of Ookami and clicked open notepad. "Remember that picture we found online last week? The one of the Konan-chibi in a flower?"

"Of course I do, Kisame-san."

"Put it on here in code."

The girl nodded and started typing, her hands blurring as she filled the screen with letters, numbers and symbols. She didn't even glance away from the laptop when the rest of them gathered around her, watching as she filled the screen twice over with seemingly random, meaningless text in a matter of minutes.

"Ok, Kisame-san! All done!"

"Good job, Kami." The blue man saved the file, then reopened it as an image, filling the screen with a picture Hidan had seen them browsing over the day before.

"…Again, so she's just here because she's smart?"

"No, Hidan."

The Jashinist frowned, thinking of any other reason that could explain why the girl was there. Inspiration hit him like a load of bricks, and before he even realized what he was doing, He was standing halfway across the room from a clearly pissed off wolf-girl, a familiar purple plush toy in his hand held high above his head.

The moment the girl stood, the rest of the Akatsuki fled to the next room over, watching from the doorway as she approached the taller man fearlessly, a tangible aura of evil emanating from her as she gave a glare that put the Uchiha clan to shame.

The voice she used was far from the happy, clueless tone of the child-Ookami. It was mature, cold and solid, emotionless enough to make even Itachi uncomfortable. "Give back the rabbit, and I might leave you enough muscle to walk out of here under your own power."

Hidan smirked, but inside he felt a small flicker of disgrace- nothing embarrassed him as much as having to be carried or dragged to Kakuzu's room in pieces to be repaired. "And what the fuck will you do if I don't?"

"Then you'll be worse off than Humpty Dumpty."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes at the nursery rhyme reference. "Bring it on, bitch."

Her previously angry expression became a dangerous smirk, as her emerald eyes faded to near black. "I was really hoping you'd say that." Without warning, the rabbit found itself flying across the room towards Itachi, the hand holding it having been kicked with enough force to break at least half of the bones in it. Itachi caught it with ease, holding it cautiously.

Before Hidan could even curse at the girl, she was on the attack again. In the process of five seconds, he found himself lying on the floor, an extreme pain coming from his ribs, pelvis, leg and arm, with a bone-crushing grip holding his face in place at the girl glared down at him. And with two words, she made Hidan realize just how limited his view of pain was.

"Kishenou Byoka."

Instantly, he felt heat rushing over his face from the girls hand, spreading over his entire head, then his chest, until every inch of him was engulfed in flame. With a simple twitch of Ookami's hand, the pain made itself clear. Burning, searing, and- much to Hidan's horror- incapable of being felt as pleasure like so many other pains could and had been. The feeling was amplified when he felt the bones in his feet crushed. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, but couldn't force his gaze away from Ookami's. The bones in his legs soon followed, and despite all his intentions, he cried out, for the first time since he was eleven, in nothing but pain.

The sound made the girl smile, and the pain intensified even further, rolling slowly up his body through his bones and muscle, and he cried out louder. And louder. And even louder.

As he teetered on the verge of begging for her to stop, the pain suddenly vanished leaving him on the floor, gasping for air that the fire had stolen from him. He felt like a charcoal briquette, and he was positive he resembled one as well, if not simply a pile of ashes, abused by the flames and left forgotten.

"Damn… Ookami, what did you put him through?" He heard the Explosives Expert ask.

"I've never heard that masochist in actual pain…" The cash monger added.

"I just gave him what he needed to feel- real pain, and why I'm here." The cold monotone-Ookami answered. "Now give me Kurai!" The voice had regained the slightest hint of childishness again. After a short silence, he heard the much more familiar child-Ookami, whom they treated like a princess. "Kisame-saaaan, I'm tired." He could have sighed with relief if the echo of pain hadn't remained. "And my head hurts."

"I'll get you some Tylenol, Honey." Konan's soft voice told her, followed by quick footsteps.

"Come on, Ookami. Let's get you to bed for a while, Hm?" Kisame comforted. There was a little whine in response, and Kisame's heavier footsteps carried her away.

A few minutes of abandonment later, her felt two pairs of hands attempting to pull him up off the ground. He slowly responded, somehow managing to stand. "What just… happened?" he panted.

"Her bloodline limit and advanced Taijutsu. You're still alive, I assure you, and in one… ok, three pieces, and definitely still human." Was that… Sasori?

"So I'm… not a… pile… of ashes?"

"So she used fire, eh?"

"And crushed my bones."

Well, He was sure of a few things, now. One, No matter what, he was never, EVER, going to touch that Jashin damned rabbit again. Two, He wasn't going to question Ookami's right to be an Akatsuki anymore. Three, nothing like this would ever happen to him again. Four, and Lastly, he was never going to bitch about the others inability to work through pain as easily as he could.

_Well then, Hidan, _he thought to himself as he slowly made his way to his room, _I guess you solved your mystery, haven't you?_

**A/N: 1,883 words.**

**Tell me what you think! I've been working on this in my time between writing chapters, when my muses avoided me. It wasn't thought too hard about, except for… no, didn't even think about that very hard.**

**Review! Or Ookami will use her epic ninja skills to hunt you down and Kishenou Byoka your ass, BITCH!**

…**I love you! Lots!**

**Sincerely,**

**Tori Da Mutt**


	2. A big, happy Family

**Summary: Kira was raised among the Akatsuki, seeing both sides of them- the evil public sides, and the loving, nurturing parental sides. She's even gotten into a relationship with Kisame. But all good things must come to an end, and the leaf village shinobi succeed in killing off the evil organization while Kira was out picking flowers in a nearby field. Returning to the bodies of the only family she's ever know, killed in numerous ways and lined up in a row on the floor for headcount, breaks the girls heart, and she reveals a power she's never shown anyone….**

**~Akatsuki Headquarters, 10:35 hours**

"Dei-saaaan!" The young brunette called, walking through the hideout with her latest creation in her hands. "Where is you, Dei-san?"

"In the living room, Kira, un." A familiar voice called. The fifteen year old ran to the room, where Deidara and Itachi were wrestling for the remote. She giggled, a soft peal of bells. Her emerald green eyes went neon for a moment, and the remote flew out of Itachis hand and into Kiras. She flipped the channel from the boring sitcom to a music channel, playing Miracle by Cascada.

"Weasel, Dei-san! Look what I made!" she held out the small sculpture for their inspection, grinning. It was a perfect model of the Akatsuki, standing together in a group. Tobi and Sasori were sitting in the front on the non-existent ground, with Pein and Konan kneeling between and behind them. Dei and Itachi were standing behind them bent over slightly, with Kira bouncing up behind them, hands on their backs. Kisame and Zetsu peeked out from under her legs as she maintained a mid-air split. Everyone had a smile on, and was crafted down to the smallest detail of their fingers. "Do you like it?"

Dei grinned back at her and gave her a hug. "It's awesome, un! You only started learning a few days ago, and you're already almost as good as me!"

Itachi had his usual more reserved smile on and he straightened up his hair and cloak. "You did wonderful, Kira-chan."

She smiled and dropped the sculpture, pulling them both into a hug. "Thanks, "Uncle Itachi! Thanks Dei-san!"

"Kira!" a female voice called. A few seconds later, Konan walked into the room, smiling. "I thought I heard laughing. Hey, Kira, the flowers in the kitchen are looking a little wilted. Would you mind going to get some more?"

Kira smiled and hugged her as well. "Hai, Konan-chan!" she took off like a bullet into the hallway.

Konan sighed. "That girl is too adorable."

Kira ran past a few doors before running into Hidan and falling on her butt, laughing. "Good Morning, Hidan-san!"

"Morning, Kira. Where you off to?" the Jashinist asked, wiping blood off of his chest.

"I'm picking flowers for the kitchen!" She said proudly. Hidan chuckled and pulled her up off the floor as Kakuzu rounded the corner. Kira suddenly grabbed them both and pulled them into a group hug. "I'll be back soon!" she promised, running off again.

"Stay out of the lake this time, Kira!" Kakuzu called after her, smiling.

"No promises!"

Kira rounded another corner and flew out the door, only pausing when she found Kisame to kiss him good morning before continuing on her way.

Yes, this little girl, raised among the Akatsuki, a group of S-class criminals since she was a few months old, had completely wedged herself into their lives, minds, and hearts. There was nothing they could do about it now- she was a part of them, made them a family.

**~Akatsuki Headquarters, 12:27 hours**

Kira walked back to the base, smiling and humming as she sniffed the blue and red flowers she'd picked. Konan had shown her the meadow where she'd picked them when she was little, and she'd gone there once a week to bring back fresh flowers for the base.

She smiled wider when she saw the base come into sight, and picked up to a jog for the rest of the way. She kicked the door open easily and walked in, calling out "Shuzoku! I'm home! I brought more flowers for the kitchen!" she took a breath, then froze. That smell…. Copper and salt…. It was overpowering. Hidan's rituals didn't make this much blood. She listened intently, but there wasn't a sound, and she walked a little faster, fear piercing her heart.

"Deidara-Sempai? Sasori-no-Danna?" she called, peering into the game room. Nobody. "Hidan-san? Kuzu-san?" she checked storage as well, but still no one. She was getting desperate. " Uncle Itachi, Pein-sama, Konan-chan! Where are you guys?" she peered into the kitchen, and her stomach dropped into her feet, while her heart jumped to her throat. Blood splattered the walls and a pool of it was on the floor, while furniture lay tossed wildly around the room, overturned and broken.

She ran for the living room, trying not to see the red slung haphazardly around the building. "Kisame-Kun! Anybody, Please!" she skidded on the floor outside the living room and her heart stopped.

There they were. Her family. Her friends. All of them, dead, laying on the floor in a row, with three shinobi looking over the bodies. Sasori's head was missing, and his heart container was ripped out. Hidan was in small pieces, none of which were moving. Kakuzu was laying on his side, all of his spare hearts smashed, and his throat slit open. Deidara had a kunai stabbed through his eye socket, and beside him Itachi had holes in his chest, which were spewing blood. Tobi and Zetsu had both been chopped nearly in half. Pein and Konan both a blade through their stomach, connecting them back-to-back, the way they normally fought.

And Kisame had blood dripping through his hair from a hole in his scalp, and a deep one at that. Two more kunai were stabbed into his chest, one in his heart, another in his lung, and his leg was barely hanging onto his hip from a few bits of muscle.

"no…. No!" she cried out, falling to her knees in the doorway, the flowers falling forgotten on the floor around her. The shinobi looked up, finally noticing her.

"Hey, how'd the kid get in here? It took all three of us to get past the chakra guard!" one snapped.

"Yeah, kid, what you doing in here? This is an A-rank mission!" Another growled.

I looked up to their faces, tears starting to stain my face. "W-Why….. Why did you kill them?" I screamed. "Why?"

"They were criminals, girl! Whats it to ya?" the third replied.

"No, No! they were my family!" I sobbed. "They were all I had in this world! You bastards killed my family!"

"Listen, Kid, they probably never thought of you as anything but a to-"

"Kira!" Her head snapped up to Hidan's head, which was on its side on the floor, dropped by the second shinobi. "Kira-chan!"

"Hida-san!" she scrambled to the half dead man, tears falling freely. "Hidan, what…?"

"They caught us off guard." He paused to cough as he usually did when his head was severed in practice. "We didn't see it coming."

"No, Hidan, please!" she whimpered.

"Hell, I'm already dead… It won't change much… I'm sorry Kira… We tried, but they got the best of us."

"No… I- I won't let you die! It can't happen!"

He chuckled. "Same old Kira…. Stubborn as a pissed off bull."

"No! I won't leave you all!" the shinobi rolled their eyes at the scene and walked away, feeling only a tiny twinge of guilt for leaving the girl with dead criminals so she could cry over them.

Kira, however, was defiantly being stubborn. She had the power to fix this- now, she had to use it. She clambered to her feet, stumbling slightly, and tugged a kunai out of its thigh holster, slicing open her palm and letting blood flow down her fingers, hot and wet. She clamped her hands together in front of herself, gritting her teeth and steeling her position, before shouting, "Secret Art- Kitsune of Healing-Tsubana Tai no Jutsu!"

**~Akatsuki Headquarters, 17:48 hours**

_Where am I? What's going on? ….. why can't I move?... I feel so cold…. What happened? I don't remember anything…. Wait….._

Kira blinked slowly, memories swirling back into her brain. The room she was in… Kakuzu's room. _Why….. oh, yeah…. I almost killed myself to save them all…._

"Kira-chan? Are you awake?" a very familiar voice intruded on my thoughts, and I smiled at him.

"Kisa-Kun~" I mumbled happily, attempting to force my eyes open so I could see said sexy half-shark I'd devoted myself to.

"Kira!" He sighed in relief, and I finally managed to get my eyelids up, and was staring into blue-rimmed black. "I was so worried about you…" He pulled me into a hug, and I did my best to return the gesture.

"I'll be fine, Kisa-kun. I wouldn't last long without you."

"Kira…. Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Kisame's face creased with worry and confusion.

"It's not easy… and I've only done it once before…." I sighed. "I didn't want you guys to rely on me for something that I haven't mastered yet."

He smiled again, smaller this time, and leaned down to press his lips to mine, trailing kisses to my ear. "I don't think any of us would ask you to do something like that."

"Good, cause I'm not doing that again." He chuckled, and I smiled again, satisfied. "Now come down here so I can kiss you.

**~oOo~**

**Aww! How cuuuuute! I say that's my best one-shot ever, typed or written! Say it with Me:**

**YAY, FLUFF!**


	3. Musing for DaniZaraki

**Here is my musing for DaniZaraki that somewhat pertains to her story, ****Man, I miss the Kitties. **

**Anyways, enjoy~!**

**~oOo~ Maybe…~oOo~**

The way his hand softly caressed her cheek, sweet and soft like a glass figurine, made my Heart slam into my ribcage painfully. The way she smiled up at him, that soft twinkle in her eyes that only showed a sliver of the love she had for him, felt like it was crushing my soul.(whoa, emo much? XD) The hidden smiles of the other members as they told the happy couple to get a room when they kissed, secretly happy for them and, maybe, hoping to find someone for themselves that loved them like that, made me feel like crying my eyes out.

If I envied Alice and Kathryn over anything, it was that- That they could tell the person they loved that they loved them, and be absolutely sure that they meant it. That, Even though they weren't shinobi, and if they got separated from the Akatsuki in battle, would probably die- or at least get injured. Even the best do- they weren't afraid to tell people what they thought.

As for me… Well, Yeah, I'm a shinobi. I could easily kill a dozen people without batting an eye. I sure as _hell_ wasn't gonna die in battle… at least I hope not. But I was never sure of myself anymore. I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

And If I couldn't tell myself confidently that loved him, how was I going to tell him that?

And the issue I blame entirely on my past, Even if I was one-hundred percent positive that I was as truly, madly in love with him as I thought I was, He could never love me back they same way, because I was… I am….

Shattered. I was completely broken, and he deserved better. Hell, they all deserved someone they could share their life with- someone who could love them as much as Alice loved Itachi, and Kat loved Deidara. They didn't just earn it; they truly deserved someone as amazing as they were.

Even as I thought this, Itachi and Sasori pulled Deidara and Alice off of each other as their friendly spar got a little too violent. Itachi gave her a soft smile before kissing her passionately, and Kat tackled Dei from behind, kissing his cheek where Alice had managed to scratch him. Seconds later, she squealed about how adorable he was and attacked him with love. Just this little display made me want to pull my brain out so I couldn't think about how much I wished it could be me and Ki-

"Terah! Look out!"

I blinked and turned towards Kakuzu- just in time to take a large rock to my face, launched from the Misers attack. I felt a distinct shattering of cartilage; follow shortly by a crack in my cheek bone from the left over momentum. I fell over backwards, dazed, with the sensation of something warm and wet dribbling down my face and into my throat.

Okay, maybe I AM gonna die in battle…

"Damn it, Terah, You have to focus during Training!" Kakuzu scolded, easily tossing the boulder from my head and pulling me into a sitting position by my shoulder. I hacked for a second, then turned away from him and spat a rather large gob of sticky red liquid on the ground. The room wavered slightly around me, and I felt something drip onto my clothes. Glancing down, I watched a torrent of blood flow off my chin.

"Sowy, Akusu-sedsei." I slurred though my broken bloody nose. "I leb my mine waduh."

"Just shut for a minute so I can fix this. I didn't understand most of what you just said."

I swore quietly when he yanked my nose out towards its natural position, pulsing chakra into the injured flesh to help piece it together again. Kinda like humpty dumpty.

When my face was as healed as my sensei-for-the-day was going to get it, I half smiled up at him. "I said, 'Sorry, Kakuzu-sensei. I let my mind wander.' I've been thinking about some other stuff-"

"If you plan to survive, you need to get it off your mind." Kakuzu cut me off, pulling me to my feet. "I'm not training you until you can focus on what we're doing."

I frowned and stared down at my feet. "I understand, Kakuzu-san."

"Good."

Kakuzu walked off, and I tried to ignore the happy couples as I tried to detect Konan's chakra so she could hopefully finish fixing my newest injury.

"Terah?" I carefully turned to the girl who'd approached from behind me. "Are you alright? This is the fourth time you've broken something in training. You were doing really well when you first got here."

I forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little… distracted."

She nodded, thoroughly unconvinced. "Konan is in the infirmary. You should get her to look at that." She nodded to my probably-now-bruised cheek and nose combo, then turned and walked back to Itachi's loving embrace.

I left quickly, hoping for pain killers. Maybe I would take just one too many and just numb my mind for a few hours… Just enough to calm down and get my head on straight… Couldn't hurt me much, could it?

"Hey, Terah!" I looked up in surprise, then smiled at a very familiar sexy blue half shark. "Kakuzu told me about the accident. Are you gonna be okay?"

_No,_ I thought. _I would be alright if I could hug you. I want to hold you close and declare you mine. I want to feel your arms secure around me just because of how you feel. I want you hold my cheek lovingly, and I want to be you're everything. I want to be the Alice to Itachi. I want you to love me like Kathryn Loves Deidara. I want to kiss you into oblivion and beyond, because I think I finally figured out what this feeling is. I love you. More than heaven and hell and earth and everything in between. More than I could ever put into words. And I need you to love me the same way- shattered heart and all._

Instead of following that train of thought, I gave him a mellow grin, chuckling. "I'm fine, Kisame-san. Don't worry about me."

And then we walked our separate ways.

Tomorrow, I will Tell Alice and Kat how I feel about Kisame. I'll ask them for help telling him everything I've wanted to say for a while. And maybe, Just Maybe, they'll help me enough that I won't have to envy the girls who have lovers that would never leave them.

But that was a matter for tomorrow. Or the next day. Maybe next week.

Until then, I will let myself envy the lovers. Until I have my love holding me close, I will wish for confidence in myself, and that maybe Kisame will love a girl who's been shattered the way Deidara loved his precious blonde who was part of the family, no matter how annoying sometimes, and like the weasel loves his Alice who's become a like a mother to the Akatsuki.

Maybe.

**~oOo~**

…**This sounds totally cheesy now. I started it last night around midnight, and now it sounds absolutely corny. Does anyone else think it's as lame as I do? I mean, I think it's sweet, yeah, but it's… NYAA!**

**Onto other subjects…**

**This is the revised version. I HOPE I got all the mistakes this time….**

**This one-shot is going to become a story. Actually, I've already got it up. ****The Life and Times of Terah Mitsume**** will fill you in on the mushy gooey goodness and the rest of what you need to know about the people involved. I only own Terah- Alice and Kathryn are DaniZaraki's, and the Akatsuki are Kishimoto's. :)**


	4. Drabble for LeaderPinhead

**A little background before I start:**

**I own many characters, but if you recognize them from any TV show, they aren't mine. I would also like to say that the OC's that are in this one- with the exception of Kaira- are not mine. They belong to ****LordPinhead ****and I hope s/he won't be too upset with me for borrowing them.**

**Kaira Is a small girl, at 5'2" and only 110lbs. She has silky turquoise hair that falls to rest at her ankles unless she has a rare mood change and puts it up into a braid/bun thing she learned from her grandmother. Her eyes are a deep, dark emerald unless her Bloodline-limit is activated, making them spark up to a glow-in-the-dark version of her hair color. She has clear white skin that rivals Sai's in whiteness, fangs that slightly protrude from her lips, suffers from an incurable form of schizo/split personalities and often has entire conversations with herself, and has mastered the art of the puppy pout. Her last name is Japanese for "Tiny Death."**

**That's all you really need to know now. The rest will be explained in some way or another in later drabbles.**

**Enjoy. I only own Kaira.**

**~oOo~**

I woke up in some shady place that smelled like dirt, a strong throbbing pain in my head. Something immediately felt off, and whatever it was, I wasn't going to like it. Slowly, I pushed myself up a bit, blinking in the light. Several odd colored cats were laying on the ground nearby, mostly together, while I was thrown off to the side. They, too, seemed to be waking up with headaches. As I managed to get to my hands and knees, I realized what was wrong.

I was a cat. A small, turquoise cat.

…Oh HELL no.

"Akatsuki… Group up. We need to settle down and find out where we are." The ginger cat stood slightly shaky on his paws.

I stared at them in confusion until the silver tom noticed me off to the side and growled, dashing towards me. In a last second avoidance, I dove to the side, making my headache worse and making him slam into a tree. I groaned quietly, rolling back to my feet.

"You, girl." I blinked at the Ginger. "Who are you?"

"…I … I'm Kaira. Kaira Kira-Chiisai." I shook slightly, trying to get the blood flowing to carry away my head pain. "_At least, that's what the Bingo-Book called her. The stupid brat_. **Aye! Kiki-chan, that's not nice!** Yeah, Kiki-chan! I've already got a headache… _Fuck you, Kami! _**Kaira-chan! Kiki-chan is being mean to me now! **Kiki! Be nice to Kami! I don't want to listen to her whining in my head all day!"

If the others were bothered at all by this display, they didn't show it.

"Do you know where we are? Or who cast this Jutsu on us?" The Tom continued.

"**No**… _but when I find out, I will kill him_. For once we agree." I growled.

He turned away and, with a nod to his fellow kittens, led the escapade from the trees. Cautiously, I tagged along; staying far enough behind that it wasn't obvious I was following them.

We broke through the tree line to what appeared to be some odd gymnasium of sorts, with metal structures standing apart from each other, young children hanging from the bars and plastic tubes. Large building stood erect across some stone covered street with large metal things rolling passed on them.

In my gaping, I didn't notice the little lady who came up from behind and lifted me by my furry neck. "Oh, no, not more stray kittens." She cooed, pulling me in to a hug. "You couldn't be more than a few months old!"

"…What? _What the fuck? _**B-but I'm nineteen!**"

"Oh, you poor, poor little things! I'll get you down to the shelter!" She dropped me gently into a box she'd been carrying with her, then added the supposed Akatsuki in pairs. Trying to fit ten cats into the same box, however, is not a good idea, as we were quite literally standing on each other for lack of space. She carried the box over to some small white metal thing and set us in a seat, appearing on the other side a few moments later. The silver one- Hidan, according to the blonde Deidara- was still growling threats at me for some reason or another. I mewled pathetically at the woman, prompting several 'What the fuck's from the others until she aww'ed and pulled me out into her lap.

I smirked at the box, purring contently in her lap as we moved along. I wouldn't have, but it felt nice to have her being so kind, and it just sort of happened. But I wouldn't complain anyways. I wasn't stuck in a cramped box.

**~oOo~**

Drew looked up as the doorbell dinged and a lady came in, a small box on her hip and a turquoise kitten in her hand that mewed to itself every few seconds in changing tones. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hello. I found these kittens out in the park, and I didn't want to leave them there. I mean, look what they did to this little kitten! Dying it strange colors- and probably with some disgusting BPH hair dye!"

"That's alright, M'am, we've had worse. Thank you for bringing them in."

The turquoise kitten hissed at the woman suddenly, followed immediately by a cat-version of a whine, then a snappy meow that sent them quiet. The woman was oblivious, and set the box down beside her. "Oh, thank you!"

And with that she left.

Drew sighed, ran a hand through his brown hair, then peered into the box.

There was a silver cat hissing and spitting at a brown-stitched one, who responded calmly, while a yellow-blonde one yowled now and then to the silver one. A blue one was watching with mild interest, a black and white one was meowing to itself as well, a black one with a swirly face was darting from the side of the black and white one to the back of the blonde hyper-ly, while the orange tom, the violet female, and a solid black one sat patiently in the corner.

Just his luck to get the weird cats.

**~oOo~**

I watched as the brown haired man carried us all to the back of the shelter, setting us down on a table and sticking us all in a cage. Pein and Konan were free for their baths, which they complied to.

Hidan was dragged out next, and he did anything but get in that tub. After a long fifteen minutes, a blonde girl entered. "Shut the Door! _Shut the door! _Quick, Quick!" The door slammed shut, and Hidan slammed into it, stumbling back before falling over comically. They discussed, slowly moving to clean the cats.

The blonde girl called the boy Drew, and he in turn called her Kaitlin, so that is how I will refer to them. Kaitlin washed and dried the unconscious Hidan, while I shuffled and paced and sat by Kisame in turns. When she finished with him she turned to Kisame, Itachi and I, choosing to stare at him. Kisame was clearly nervous, so I hissed at her. I hated when people were made uncomfortable. He half smiled in thanks when she looked away.

"Drew? Why are these two blue? And that one Fishy like?"

I hissed angrily again, planting myself beside him and glaring at her the way Kiki taught me. I hoped she tried to wash me- I would slaughter her.

"Well, stop staring! You're making them uncomfortable."

She suddenly dropped to the floor, pouting. "I'm sorry kitties! I didn't mean to make you nervous on your first day!"

…Okay, maybe not.

**~oOo~**

**That was fun to write. I hope you guys liked it too. Now go read LeaderPinhead's story, Adoption 101. As in, review, then go find it.**


	5. Random violent Drabble

**I felt the need to type something violent, so I'm going to type whats stuck in my head, and I just typed this first sentence three times untill I got it done perfectly in five seconds.**

**Epic, right? Oh, stfu, you don't care. Don't lie to me.**

**Just read the damn one-shot.**

**~oOo~**

"K-Kisame?" I stuttered, staring up at him, eyes wide.

"Terah." He responded calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I... Alice is going to fucking murder me."

"No she won't. I won't let her."

"Pinkey swear?"

"Yes, pinkey swear."

"Then get over here and let me kiss you again, ya sexy hunk of criminal!"

He chuckled, but allowed me to drag him down by his shirt and pretty much start a full-on face-eating contest.

That lasted all of ten seconds before I was ripped away from the wall by my hair-slash-ear by a verry, _verry _pissed off Alice.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, fuck, fuck, I'm going to DIE!" I whined. "Fuck it all, I knew it! I'm going to fucking die by Alice and her over-protectiveness!"

"You're damn right you are, you little whore!" She snarled, throwing me up to a standing position instead of bent over in her grip.

She swung a fist at me, and I ducked, barely managing to roll out of range of the knife she pulled from Pein-knows-where in her attempt to scalp me. She snarled and swung for me again, and I prodded a pressure point in her wrist to force her to drop it before I dove for Kisame.

In turn, Kisame caught Alice when she dove for me. "Alice, don't murder her."

"Fuck off, Kisame! That slut touched my criminal! She has to fucking die!"

"Alice, please! I don't want to die!"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

"What's going on? Did Karin try to bang Itachi again?" Kathryn poked her head around the corner, blinking innocently.

"As far as I know, she hasn't approached me at all in the past week." Itachi joined her in the doorway, watching patiently as Kisame held Alice off the ground and away from me and I nursed my ear.

"No, this time she's after Terah."

"Why?"

"That little whore was sucking face with my shark!" Alice snarled. She bit into Kisame's hand, landed on her feet when he dropped her, and dove for me again, causing the two of us to become a rolling mass of destructive claws and teeth as she bit and scratched at every inch of me she could reach and I tried- and failed- to throw her off.

By the time Kisame and Kakuzu managed to separate us, I was sporting a bloody lip, a missing earring, a black eye, and several noticably bleeding scratches, while she was the proud owner of a faintly bleeding bite on her wrist and a missing hunk of hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KISAME? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME SLAUGHTERED?"

"I didn't," he huffed, getting a more firm grip on the struggling Alice, "expect such a- urgh- violent reaction!"

"Why? Why did I have to make it on Alice's shit list? Especially after I give her the cool stuff I designed?" I whined/ranted to myself.

"You just don't have much luck, do you?" Kakuzu mused.

"Itachi, claim your bitch before she goes on another fucking killing spree!" Hidan huffed,pulling me to my fet as I added a bruised hip and possibly a cracked rib to my list of injuries.

"Damn it, you hit hard!" I muttered. "I don't care what you say- that training really is helping..."

Itachi eventually managed to restrain Alice, and turned to me and Kisame. "Care to explain a little more than Alice has?" he enquired.

"Easy. I bumped into Terah out here, we talked for a bit, I kissed her, she freaked out and said Alice was going to murder her-"

"Damn right I will!"

"-Made me promise to not let her get killed, then kissed me. Alice walked in sometime after Terah kissed me and started her attempted murder."

"...Yeah, that pretty much covers everything you didn't already know."

Itachi sighed and pressed his lips to Alice's temple. "Do you really have to kill someone everytime a member shows intrest in anyone?"

"Yes."

"Lets go."

I watched Itachi haul his woman out of the room, then listened untill their bedroom door slammed.

"...So, I'm most likely going to die as soon as Alice gets away from Itachi. I'm going to eat a Taco for my last meal, then I'm hiding away in my room."

As I turned to walk away, the rest of the killer group left, and Kisame caught my shoulder, pulling me into a hug. "No."

"Kisame, I love you, but Alice IS going to kill me eventually."

"I don't care."

"Nice to know I mean so much to you."

"I'd rather you died with me hugging you than let you hide from everyone and live another few years."

I blinked up at him, holding his arms to my chest. "That was so mushy... I can't believe I actually heard the great Kisame say something like that." I smiled to myself. "But I like it."

"Good."

"You know what- I changed my mind. My last request is to suck face with a sexy shark man."

"Sounds good to me."

**~oOo~**

**Yeah, I just felt like typing that.**

**In case you couldn't tell, I am currenly riding a sugar high and shouting fuck my life every few minutes because I can't swallow right now because my throat is slowly devouring itself and causing me a lot of pain.**

**Yeah, review. **


	6. Angel of Life

"_Now, now, Kira. Fear not, my darling, for this war has taken its toll on the poor soul."_

_The short, turquoise-haired girl looked up at her mentor in caution and worry, blade still held out dangerously before her at the injured soldier on the ground. "But, Nana-chan, He... He's one of them! If he gets away, he'll-"_

"_Peace, child. Because, when war is over, and grief and pain and suffering have settled over all there is to see, enemies are no longer your enemies, and allies no longer allies- only victims are left- those who will survive, those who will be worked over and lost, and those who will go in peace. Right now, we face three choices. We can stay, and try to save him, with the hopes that he will return from darkness, or we can end his pain quickly and add another to the death toll of this meaningless war, or we can simply leave him where he is and let fate take his path." The tall woman looked down at her ward with calm, trusting eyes, silver bangs sweeping casually across her face because they were too short to fit in the bun. "This time, I will let you chose how this man's life will be for the next three days. However you feel he deserves to be, I will help you as strongly as possible."_

_The child's forehead creased. "But... How will I know…?"_

_A faded, battle worn face smiled down at her. "Come closer, dear." Kira took a few tentative steps towards the man and her kneeling friend, kneeling as well when the woman motioned for it. "You will know. Reach out with your heart, with your soul. Deny instinct, and listen. Feel his life."_

_Slowly, her small, pale skinned hand reached forth to touch the man's forehead, trailing along the side of his face, coming to rest on the tattered breast of his military uniform, at the very spot where she could best feel his heartbeat, strong and slow. Her eyes closed calmly as she reached out with everything but her instinct, her mind, her pounded-in prejudices._

_After a long moment of silence, she opened her eyes again, the soft emerald and blue hardened with the flame of determination. "We will save him, Nana-chan. We will bring him back!"_

_Another faded smile. "I'm proud of you, Kira-chan. I would have said the same thing."_

_Three days later, the peaceful duo became a trio._

"**One can always win a war, but how does one conquer peace?" ~Michael Holmboe Meyer**

_Blood. Blood. It was everywhere, covering everything around her, soaking into her clothes, staining her skin, dripping down the walls, pooling on the floor. Kira was in shock about what had happened, staring blankly at the two familiar bodies before her. Her Nana-chan, face still in a faded smile that had been present most of her life, her throat slit open wide. Her dearest Hauko-kun, who had comforted her every time, with no prompting or warnings as to what her thoughts were, a bloody spear shoved clean through his chest, leaving death in its place._

_She barely registered the man wiping clean his katana, nor the similar male reading aloud the rights he had for taking those lives. "…and thoughtless endangerment to the village." He turned to the last figure in the room, nudging her with his foot. "Oi, Kohaku, I think we broke her!" He laughed heartlessly._

"_Leave her. She'll die soon anyways, the rotten bitch." His partner grumbled. "Let's get out of here."_

_As the two men vanished into the night, Kira came to a solemn decision in her mind, as iron clad and sure as she was a girl._

_No matter how this war ended, no matter what torture she was subjected to, no matter where she may be or why, never again would she take a life unless she was attacked unprovoked. Never would she put anyone through the torture of watching their dearest, most important people be ripped from their lives forever._

"…_Because, when war is over, and grief and pain and suffering have settled over all there is to see, enemies are no longer your enemies, and allies no longer allies- only victims."_

_She shoved her tired body to its feet, staring across the room resolutely. "I will not fail you, Nana-chan. I will never forget you, Hauko-kun. I have learned the true meaning of pain, and I shall never make another feel such misery."_

_Feeling as though her family were walking beside her, hastening her movements with their own, she walked resolutely from the inn where her family had been staying in until their house was cleared of medical hut-duty, gaining surprised yet respectful looks from everyone she walked passed, an aura of calm washing over her and anyone near her._

_Kira Ontouto became a voice of reason, and a force to be reckoned with._

"**When the power of love outweighs the love of power, the world shall know peace." ~Jimi Hendrix**

The blonde male walked tiredly, feet thudding heavily against the dirt and fallen leaves, hands pressed tightly to a wound on his chest that he didn't have enough chakra to heal, nor supplies to begin healing. His vision was getting hazy, his steps slower and less even. Finally, after days of non-stop travel, he fell, body overworked, mind dead to the world around him, and was quiet on the forest floor.

It was less than five minutes after that a small statured girl with a calf-length braid of soft turquoise found him. A weary smile on her face, her eyes, wise beyond her years, soft and serene in a face of calm, she turned him over and settled in to fight another hard battle against death.

His thick black uniform was quickly disposed of, and the mostly destroyed undershirt was ripped from his body. Small, lightly callused hands quickly set to work, wiping away blood and filth, then setting to healing and putting right what the war had done to his body.

A war that was done and gone and never to return, dead for five days as the survivors tried to pick up the pieces.

A body that should have never seen the horrors of battle.

Kira sighed and refocused, cutting away dead tissue, healing wounded organs, resetting partially healed bones, knitting together little nerves and vessels in their proper places. It was a familiar element, a place she had been perfecting her abilities in for her entire life, teaching others to hone for almost as long. She was not a warrior, not a battle-scarred soldier, not an almost-KIA, never an MIA or POW. She was, and always would be, a healer. She put people together when their bodies were unable to do so. She was the Angel of Mercy and the Demon of Practice as she scoured old battle grounds searching for the dying, the wounded, making graves- separate graves- for the dead. She guided the hand of death away from those who had a chance, and delivered freedom to those who hung in the balance, too far away to save, too close to life to die.

When his body was healed enough to be moved, she caringly lifted him, hefting the weight easily despite the differences in size, and started making her way to the nearest safety point- one of many she had established before the war's end in preparation and activated as soon as the last flames of war had died.

On the other end of every check point was a small village she had been gathering people to help her restore. Now, it served as quite literally the largest group of non-hostile people in existence. A place of sanctuary.

Around two hours after they had arrived, the blonde awoke, groggy and tired from blood loss.

"What's your name, stranger?" Kira asked kindly, rechecking the chakra heals on his massive ex-wound.

"D…Deidara."

"Welcome to Sanctuary, Dei-kun."

"…Why?" She looked up at him. "Why did you save me? I'm an Akatsuki- we fight for ourselves, no one else."

She chuckled half heartedly. "Oh, Dei-kun, you have a lot to learn. Chihiro, Gaara, Why do we bother trying to save the enemy when they have tried so hard to destroy us all?"

A red-haired boy walked over, arms loaded with supplies as he tried to help while still healing from a severe side-and-hip wound. A small brunette followed him, a small bucket of warm water in his arms. Each of them smiled- Gaara slightly, Chihiro hugely- then recited the same words Kira drilled into them since their rescue.

"**Because in the aftermath of war, there are no enemies- only victims." ~Tori Da Mutt**

**I am very happy with this. It made me smile as I was writing it. Yay me.**

**Now stfu and review. I'm still getting my daily caffeine requirements.**


	7. Why Terah was banned from Sugar

**AN: Well, I got bored, trying to think of more stuff to put in TLaToTM, and I got to thinking- "This is always so serious. Why can't I just have some fun?"**

**And so, This is me and My OC, Terah, just cutting loose and having fun.**

…**Be warned, you may want to wear a helmet before entering the blast radius…**

**~oOo~**

Hidan yawned hugely, dragging his feet as he plodded down the hallway towards the kitchen. It was one of those rare mornings when he woke up before everyone else, and thirsty, and he wasn't going to settle for water, no matter how much cheaper Kakuzu claimed it to be. No, he was going to pour himself a nice tall glass of ice cold milk.

He rounded the corner to see a faint light at the end of the hall- right where the doorway to the kitchen would be. Curiosity peaked, the Jashinist walked a little faster, grip tightening on his kunai, just in case. He doubted that the enemy could get in, but you couldn't be too careful, as Kakuzu always said.

His fuchsia eyes scanned the room carefully, taking in what he could in the dim light from the bulb above the sink, until his eyes locked on a dark shadow. He took another step forward, squinting slightly. "Terah?"

The figure whipped around, and Terah's miss-matched eyes widened at him, her pale mouth lined with crumbs. Before he could get another word out, she grabbed a jar on the counter and dashed down the hallway opposite him.

After a moment of staring after the kitsune, he shrugged and made his way to the cabinet for a glass, then to the fridge for some milk. It was none of his business. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to destroy the base.

Satisfied with his reasoning and his glass of milk, the silver-haired Jashinist trekked to the living room to watch something while he waited for Alice to make breakfast.

**~oOo~**

Madara yawned behind his mask, making his way towards the kitchen. There was nobody watching him, so he didn't have to worry too much about being caught acting un-Tobi-like.

As he thought this, something about an inch shorter than him and a few pounds lighter slammed into his side, sending them both into a barrel roll down the hallway until they hit a wall and stopped. Blinking, he stared up into the face of Terah, her ears twitching spastically, eyes abnormally large and her grin more menacing than typical.

"TOBI!" She practically shouted, "I NEED YOUR HELP! COME ON!"

Without another word from either of them, the dark-haired half-breed yanked him to his feet and pulled him down the hallway, around a sharp corner, and straight into a certain blonde bomber and his girlfriend.

Terah recovered the fastest, while Dei hit the ground with an "oof!" and Kathryn and Tobi squealed. Glancing around, she screamed "THEY FOUND US! SCATTER!"

Said girl then proceeded to leap to her feet, turn on the spot and vanish into the labyrinth of halls that created the Akatsuki HQ.

"…That seems very ominous…"

The trio looked at each other, a very bad feeling growing in their stomachs.

**~oOo~**

Itachi, Sasuke and Juugo were quietly padding along towards the training grounds, enjoying the peace that was rarely present in the base.

A quiet that was quickly shattered by the arrival of Terah, who was spasming randomly, and quite literally vibrating with energy.

"Hey,Sasuke,,, - JUUGO!" She snapped out of her long-winded discussion- which Sasuke was still attempting to decipher- to glomp the mountain of a man. "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you since yesterday! What have you been doing? Are you going to spar with me today? OH, I was on a walk yesterday after dinner, and I found this cute little raccoon trying to climb a tree, and I brought him home, so I was wondering if you would help me take care of it- ITACHI!" She relinquished her grip on Juugo, who rubbed his ribs in slight pain and confusion, so she could grab Itachi's hands and spin him in a circle. "Oh Em Geee, I can't believe you and Alice wouldn't tell me! I had to get Hidan to tell me about it! I swear, if she's a girl, you have to name her after me, because I'm going to be the greatest aunt ever, and that little girl will the toughest, most badass girl ever, and I'll train her, and spoil her with presents, and all kinds of-" She froze, whipping her hands to her face and letting Itachi spin a final time dizzily before falling over. "I gotta go!"

And she was off again, less than a minute after she'd arrived to speak seemingly without even breathing, to bother someone else.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that this isn't going to end well?"

Juugo stared down at Itachi, whose eyes were wobbling as he stared up at the ceiling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm… I'm fine…"

**~oOo~**

Hidan grumbled at the wall as Kakuzu, Once again, flattened him in poker. The miser was a Cheater! He had to be!

His internal rant was ended when a large mass of black and red tackled him away from the table with such precision hat not a poker chip was moved even a centimeter on the table, and the cards on top of their stack were barely even ruffled. The two rolled a few feet, then flattened out on the ground, with Terah perched on his chest, his wrists pinned underneath her palms in a surprisingly strong grip.

His stomach fell to his toes when he saw the hectic glint in her eyes, and the psychotic flailing of her ears.

"Hidan, I wasn't going to bring it up in public, but I'm tired of waiting!" She half yelled, half cried in his face. "You have to choose right now!"

"What the Hell?" He sputtered. "The Fuck is wrong with you psycho bitch?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" she squealed. "There is nothing wrong with me! I am completely certain on where I'm going in life, but you can't decide, you sleazy man whore! You have to choose now, because you can't have it both ways forever! Sooner or later, one of them will find out, and it'll all blow up in your face!"

"…What?"

She sighed in exasperation. "I'm talking about your cheating on your partner! You two have been together for years, and yet you go without sex for one week while he's off collecting bounties, and you cheat on him with that red-haired slut! You thought he would never find, but I won't let you stay like this! You have to chose, right now! The money-loving, vicious lover you devoted yourself to years ago, or the one-night-stand-gone-bad you decided to mess around with! MAKE UP YOUR MIND, DAMN YOU!"

Then the girl jumped up to tackle Kisame, flopping on the couch beside him while Hidan blubbered in shock and confusion. "Oh em gee, Kisame, you won't believe what I saw on the discovery channel yesterday! I was just flipping through the channels, looking for something good to watch, and I found a special on swords and their various designs and purposes and roots, and it turns out that broadswords and katanas were both-"

"OI!" Hidan shouted, shooting up to his feet, having finally figured out what the kitsune was talking about. "I AM NOT DATING KAKUZU, AND I NEVER SLEPT WITH KARIN EITHER!"

"I wasn't talking about Karin, but now that you're getting defensive over it, I see that I was right about you cheating on Kakuzu!" She countered, flying over him and across the room to cling to Kakuzu's shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Kakuzu! I never wanted it to come out this way, but you had to know about Hidan and Sasori! I couldn't bear the thought of you staying with that cheater without ever know- gotta go!"

The girl leapt up once again and flew from the room, with Hidan, Sasori, and Kakuzu all chasing after her.

Alice wandered in a few seconds after they left, holding a piece of china that was usually sat on the counter by the coffee. "Does anyone know what happened to all the sugar? I just refilled the bowl yesterday, and it's already empty."

Kisame and Suigetsu shared a look from across the room, both horrified.

"Oh hell…" Karin shrank at the mere thought of last time Terah had done something such as this.

"Oh my god, the world will be destroyed!" Kathryn wailed, clinging to Deidara like he was her lifeline.

"Shit…" Alice's face fell, and she grudgingly returned to the kitchen.

**~oOo~**

Alice wandered around the base, the prepared chakra seal Itachi had given her in hand, just in case she found the hyperactive fox first, so she could hopefully slow the flow of sugar in the girls veins.

The entire crew was currently trying to herd her towards the door so she would either have to stop or risk braving the gale Pein had whipped up in their current state of emergency. Itachi, Kisame and herself were taking the left wing, Deidara, Sasori and Kat were clearing the west wing, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu and Sasuke were clearing the lower floor, and Kakuzu, Hidan and Konan were all prepared to rush the girl towards the entry hall as soon as she got to the east wing.

In her wanderings, however, Alice had gotten into the entry hall herself. After a quick glance around, she could only watch in fear as the fox sped down the hallway towards her faster than ever before, Konan and Hidan trailing behind her. In a last-minute change of course, the girl dodged to her left and grabbed the brunettes shoulders, dragging her outside with her.

"Alice, I'm so sorry, I was just so bored last night, and I found the kitchen, and the sugar was just _right there, _and I couldn't help myself, so I ate the sugar! I'm so sorry! I swear, I'll never do it again, just please, please tell them to leave me alone!" Terah pleaded, keeping a safe distance between herself and Alice's chakra seal.

"Fine, I'll tell them to leave you alone. Right after you-" Alice stopped midsentence, watching Terah sway uncertainly, then collapse on the dirt and let out a loud snore. "…crash." She sighed, rolling Terah to her back and dragging her back into the base by her arm. "You are never eating sugar again. Ever."

**~oOo~**

**This was so much fun to write. I'm thinking this will be referenced to later in the story. It's pretty awesome in my eyes, but I want to know what you guys think! Is it funny? Did it suck eggs? Is it half decent?**

**Please tell me! Review!**

**~Tori**


	8. Imagination You Lack

**A slightly angsty oneshot. KisaTera.**

**While Kisame is away, Terah tests the limits of imagination.**

Two things Terah realised that night. The first was that compared to Kisame, her arms were _tiny._

She laid there on her bed, staring at the wall, bored out of her mind. Her arms, which were too small to match Kisame's, were wrapped around her middle, propped in the same position her shark mans usually occupied. It wasn't too hard to imagine that they were his.

But, of course, her mind saw through the little(huge) holes in her imagination. Something about her Kisame-hug was off. Other than the obvious lack of Kisame.

His snore wasn't there... But she could imagine it. She heard it enough. Then she felt a lack of bicep pillow, but if she bunched up the pillow just right, it could match closely enough.

But something else was missing. She huffed out a breath, irritated she couldn't remember, and realized there was no smexy blue wall of muscle at her back. After a long moment where she considered just how pathetic she was for missing the sharkman who'd been gone for maybe two days, She scootched across the bed so her back was against the wall. It took only a moment for her to sigh again.

She cold fake his arms, his bicep pillow, his snore. But imagination couldn't give her a kisame hug, no matter how far she pushed it.

...That smexy criminal better hurry up and get back fast.

**Extremely short, but I had to get this out before I forgot it.**

**I think it's adorable. What's your thoughts?**


	9. Review Reply

**A message for my wonderful "Critic" Louisagriffins.**

Firstly, I'm not going to be mean. It took me a while to write this- partly because I'm dumb and forget to check on my reviews regularly, and partly because I was trying to figure out how to respond. And since I am taking time to stop and think, I'm not going to be mean.

Second, I would like to copy your review here so I don't have to keep referencing another tab.

"I have no idea what to say to this.  
>Not to rain on your OC-driven parade, but the three chapters I just read are all possessed by Mary Sue characters.<p>

Ookami, from the first chapter, has wolf ears, and good at taijutsu, and other stuff. She's childlike, everyone seems to like her, and Hidan gives in to her. She sounds so Mary Sue that I can't believe people like it.

The remaining two chapters were the same, and I don't know how you managed to write the same thing in the chapters and people still like it.  
>Because, like it or not, you're just writing Mary Sues that no serious readerwriter/manga fan would want to read.

Don't get me wrong. I was very attracted by your grammar, spelling, and great use of words.  
>But, damn. Fix the Mary Sue.<br>I'm just being honest, so don't hate me if you think I have said something wrong.  
>This is a constructive criticism.<p>

Either way, I can't read any more. I'm moving on.  
>Ciao!"<p>

Now that that's out of the way...

**1.) I'm not offended. **This is your opinion, and I'm not going to say you can't dislike my characters or my writing or my stories. That's okay. I know I'm not everyone's cup of drink. If I was, I wouldn't be hiding in corners and hissing when people try to interact with me. And I'm glad you didn't feel like you had to keep quiet about your opinion.

**2.) The one part that bothers me is **"Because, like it or not, you're just writing Mary Sues that no serious reader/writer/manga fan would want to read." And it bothers me for two reasons- first, it implies that my readers and the people who managed to read this drabble series are not important enough to be considered a "serious reader," and that really bothers me. Hate me all you want, but don't go hatin' on the people who don't side with you. Second, what dictates a "serious reader" in the first place? Someone who only likes to read well written professional stories? Someone who reads a book a week? Someone who spends the majority of their free time reading books? It kind of reminds me of the whole "Fake Gamer Girl" problem and I don't like that either.

**3.) "I'm just being honest, so don't hate me if you think I've said something wrong." **Okay. Again, your opinion. I'm sorry you felt you had to warn me not to hate you for it. I don't think I've given the impression that I'm rude enough to hate people like that, but whatever makes you happy.

**4.) "This is a constructive criticism." **I'm sorry, honey, but really, no, it's not. Constructive criticism is pointing out flaws in a writing with detail and explaining how to fix it, not "Your characters are Mary-Sues, Fix it!" If you want to give constructive criticism, tell me WHY (character) is a Mary-Sue and give a suggestion- generic it can be- to how it can be fixed.

**5.) Thank you for telling me that it is only the Mary-Sues that are turning you away. **That helped me feel more confident in my abilities. And there is nothing I can say that could possibly explain how much that means to me.

**6.) YOU KIND OF MISSED THE POINT OF THIS WHOLE SERIES. **This entire series exists so that I can kick around some stupid plot bunnies that are getting in the way of my proper writing. The characters are Mary-Sues because they don't need more background, they aren't going to get more spotlight, they aren't going to be developed further, they aren't important to me. They are a means to an end, and I don't care if they fart rainbows and know everything. This is literally a collection of stupid Mary-Sues and their even stupider antics.

If you happen to read this- Thank you for coming back, but don't keep reading if you don't like what you see. For your sake, not mine. Don't upset yourself in any way because you feel you have to. And I hope you enjoy yourself.


End file.
